Part Of Your World
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: The Malfoys were considered very prideful people.  They were beautiful and had the purest of blood, but there was one thing Lucius and Narcissa would never own up to. One mistake would haunt them for the rest of their life.  ...Well, the rest of my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Part of Your World**

**Chapter One**

Ridiculous.

It was as though I didn't exist, never was and never would be. When I walked into the living room, mum and dad would continue as they were, and Draco would simply kick a House Elf. The bloody elf got more attention than I did. Only time I'd be acknowledged was if I asked a question, and despite my personality, I was pretty soft-spoken -They tended to play it off as they didn't hear me.

It wasn't my fault they produced a Squib.

Despite the fact that I was ignored in affections, I was positively pampered with all things luxorious. My room was cluttered with all of the finest furnatures, clothing, and books. I _was_ a Malfoy afterall, and only the best for the Malfoys. Nothing indecent about their family, they weren't hiding any huge secrets from their Death Eater friends, Draco was their only child.

My arse.

"Is your room clean?"

Mother's head poked into my room, although she didn't look me in the eyes. She never did. Taking a quick glance around, she retreated back out, closing the door behind her, leaving me to be the way I was before. Alone. It wasn't as though I wallowed in this lonliness, I took it to my advantage. They were so terrified that word of their Squib daughter would break out, that I never got in trouble for any havoc I may have invoked. The lonliness was actually quite lovely.

The terrified faces Draco made when I scared him shitless were even lovelier.

_"Mother, look at what she did!"_

_"Oh quiet, Draco."_

_"Mother!" He whined, glaring at me. "Bloody disgrace to the family."_

_"Draco, to your room!"_

If I had magical abilities, I would hex him at any given chance I got. Of course, things weren't always like that between Draco and I. At one point in time, he was actually a model older brother. When I would fall and get hurt, he'd help me up and make sure I was okay; when I cried he'd make sure I was better, his ickle sister's happiness once meant the world to him. Thinking back on that now, damn that sounded like a load of bull.

When it was obvious that I would not be magically gifted like the rest of my family, mum and dad planned my funeral. Both their sides of the family were told that I was gravely ill and died, which was why I had to stay locked up in my room during parties and such. My room would be magically off-limits, and no one suspected a thing. Brilliant, wasn't it? Flawless, to where gifts or gold were offered to me whenever they'd see me sneaking out and almost foiling their plans.

Speaking of sneaking out, I tended to do that often. Not too far from our beautifully built mansion, rested a little, unknown cafe. I tended to pop out of my window and out past all of the hedges and gates, down the road and up the hill to the cozy little cafe. It was most comfortable when it was raining outside.

I found myself cozy up in a corner table for two, sipping my tea and poking at a biscuit. My phoenix-feathered boots rested on the table before me as I buried my face in some Muggle book I was reading for school. While Draco went to Hogwarts, I went to a private tutor to learn the ways of the Muggle world, while still being knowledgeable of the Wizarding World. In all honesty, the Muggles seemed far more advanced than the wizards, it was interesting.

The woman behind the counter, she owned the shop. Her name was Elaine Marks and she couldn't have been any older than fifty. From what I've seen, she made the best pastries in the world, and was the nicest lady I ever encountered. I suppose that didn't mean much, seeing as I never really encountered many people, but... She was what I expected mother to act like, how mother sometimes acted towards Draco. Elaine wore a warm smile at all times, her honey coloured eyes always cheerful. I was a regular down at the little cafe, she treated me well.

"Adelaide, dearie, you alrigh'?"

Washing off the counter, she winked over at me.

"I'm lovely, thank you."

I cradled the tea cup between my silver and green gloves, Slytherin colours ("She dirties them, wearing them like she's some bloody wizard!" "Draco, go to your room." "Mum, it's true! Tell her, father!" But daddy would simply sigh and leave the room, as always).

My grey blue eyes scanned the cafe, watching the cozy little couples rushing in to seek refuge from the rain, as I was left to my thoughts, sinking down in my seat to let the warmth from the tea cup dance over my face. It was a mix of hot and cold, the tea with the rainy air breezing in through the cracked open window beside me. I liked it, it was welcoming.

The bell rang, notifying that someone was entering the shop. My curiousity got the better of me, and I glanced up through my silvery blond hair, eyes widening. I knew him.

He was tall with broad shoulders, dark hair and eyes. What he was doing around here was beyond me, he should have been readying for his game. Viktor Krum was the youngest Seeker in professional Quidditch, or... Something like that. I didn't follow much of Quidditch, the sport itself being magical and quite silly, but I knew Krum. He was Bulgarian and his team was in the Quidditch World Cup this summer, which father and Draco were attending. Wouldn't Drakie be jealous hearing that I was in the same place as Viktor Krum.

Of course he noticed me staring, and stared back for a moment. I smiled, he nodded and walked up to the counter where Elaine went and waited on him. He got himself a coffee and a hot sandwhich, looked around and saw that there weren't any available chairs.

"Dela, would you?" She gestured to my feet on the chair then nodded her head to Krum, giving me a thumbs up behind his back.

I tried not to be excited about it, so did such, sighing loudly.

"I apologise for inconveniencing you." He took his seat, placing his plate down. His accent was so lovely.

"Not at all." I tried to sound bored, but it was hard not to be giddy. Sipping my tea, I watched him from over my book. "Shouldn't you be preparing for your game?"

Slightly taken off-gaurd, Krum sipped his coffee and glanced over at me. "A fan?" he asked, smiling slightly. "I vouldn't have guessed I vould have ran into someone here. Dela vas it?"

His actions were almost sheepish. Taking a bite from his sandwhich, I watched him for a moment before I replied.

"Adelaide, but... Dela works too."

I nodded. For some reason, I thought he would be more arrogant, being a big shot. Draco said that that Harry Potter was high up on his pedastool, so I guess it was only expected for me to expect such from Krum, he was terribly popular. He seemed pretty down to Earth though, and talked to me quite excitedly about the upcoming World Cup match, asking if I would be attending, cheering him on and such.

"My father and brother will be. In the Minister's box actually." Poking at my biscuit, I smiled small. "Draco _is_ the favourite afterall."

He almost offered me a ticket before I explained how I didn't really care though, Quidditch wasn't really my thing. Never did I drop the hint that I wasn't magical, that I was simply thrown into that world with nothing but knowledge of it; hell, I didn't tell my life story to strangers anyway. He never asked, so why divulge things that weren't completely neccesary? Besides, I liked sitting and hearing his take on the Wizarding World, about Durmstrang, Bulgaria, and Quidditch.

They actually wanted Draco to go to Durmstrang over Hogwarts.

"Sorry to break up your little chat, loves," Elaine started clearing our empty plates and cups from the table. "But s'closing time."

Wow, time really flies when you're talking to someone. Normally the day dragged on back home.

"It was nice meeting you, Viktor. I wish you luck in your match."

"Let me valk you home." He offered, leaving a tip on the table for Elaine. "It's dark out, I'd feel better making sure you got home safely."

Funny how I went from beind totally invisible to my family, to suddenly being walked home by a famous Quidditch star.

Elaine winked at me as Krum and I headed to the door, I rolled my eyes and shook my head. It was just a friendly gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part of Your World**

**Chapter Two**

Finally, I had the chance to talk to someone. While Krum spoke enthusiastically, he also listened very well. It was almost as though he craved for someone more than I did. I guess being a big star could be lonlier than it seemed. Of course, It was obviously nowhere near your family hating your bleeding guts and telling everyone else that you're dead- So not only is it told, but it's how they act.

I thought people were sad when loved ones died.

"Hogwarts vill be host to my school this year." he said as we walked down the hill. He had previously casted a charm over our heads to stop the rain from hitting us. "Perhaps ve vill see each other?"

Just because Draco went to Hogwarts, didn't mean that I did. Hell, he would have never, in a million years, guessed where I was being taught. Perhaps it would have been best if I was up front with my problem, but it really didn't seem that necessary. It really wasn't even a problem.

Mum, dad, and Draco spoke of it like I was diseased. I wasn't, I was just different. So I couldn't do magic, so I was a Squib. Well it was their god damned faults, not mine. I didn't ask to be born different, to be born hated. My parents weren't the nicest people as it was, it would be just weird if they treated me any different than they did.

"Maybe." I tried to sound playful and not let down.

I wouldn't see him.

"Good."

He gave a slight smile as we neared the gates to my house. His dark eyes seemed to twinkle in the light of father's pure white peacocks strutting along the front lawn. Father always liked to over-do himself. It explained why our house was so big, so intricate; the hedges so high, so fresh, it almost made me wonder if daddy dearest was trying to overcompensate for something.

Glancing up at Krum as my hand jiggled around in my pocket for the key, I wondered if I should offer him in. He mentioned something about having to get back though, to go practise before the big, upcoming game. Krum hardly had any time to himself with all of this excitement going on. Said he was lucky to escape for a little bit to grab tea and a sandwhich.

"I should get going." I nodded towards the house and held my hand out for him to shake. He did. "It was an honour meeting you, Viktor."

"To you as vell, Dela."

He tried pronouncing my full name earlier, so it was best that he just stuck with Dela.

We smiled at each other for a brief moment, before I stepped onto the lawn and he Disapperated. I watched the spot where we stood for a few moments before hurrying back to the house and climbing in my window, practically slipping along the wet grass as I ran. I didn't mind though, falling wasn't that bad.

The evening had been brilliant. Never in my life had I had so much fun with another person. Sure, we just chatted over some tea, but it was still really... Different. Really, though, how could it have been any different than Elaine and I chatting over tea? I wasn't sure, but it just was. It was a good different though. I never really spoke to a boy before.

That didn't mean I liked him though. I was thirteen years old, he was a great deal older than I, which wasn't to say I didn't find him nice-looking. He was. When he smiled at least. It was warm and inviting, the kind of smile that made you want to smile with him, or at least it made me. He seemed so introverted when he walked into the cafe, but when he took his seat, he wouldn't shut up. _I_ wouldn't shut up. Company was nice.

"Where have you been?"

I blinked a few times, not realising that mother and father were sitting in my room, looking terribly uncomfortable. Sliding out of my boots and keeping them under the window, I watched to see that, underneath that awkwardness, there was anger; worry. It was... Strange. But, then again, it had been a strange night.

"Out."

"Do you know what time it is?"

"No." Which wasn't completely honest, because I did know what time the little cafe closed.

Father stood, his long blond hair falling over his shoulder with his graceful movement. "It's ten-thirty." he spoked, looking off at the wall in some serious fashion. "Ten-thirty, Adelaide!"

"Okay."

He spun, glaring. "Okay?" He mimicked. "It's not okay. Do you know how worried we've been?"

"Um, not really." I shrugged, glancing at myself in my mirror. "You never seem to give a damn any other time, so why the sudden change of heart?"

"You will not speak to your father like that."

Mum stood too. I wondered just what they were playing at.

"I've never spoken to him before." I turned around, arms folded. "How would I know the proper way to speak to my parents? They don't recognise my existance. I _disgrace_ them."

It almost looked as though mother was about to cry, and father looked like he had just inhaled something rotton. I stood, my look never faltering.

"Ungrateful." He muttered, pulling his wand out, he did something to my window, then walked away.

Mother stayed for a moment, looking at me as though she wanted to say something, then filed out of the room as well. Instantly, I ran over to the window, but it wouldn't budge. He locked it, magically, and there was no way for me to break out. Grabbing my boots, I chucked them at the closed door, pulled pillows off the bed and chucked them as well. After a few minutes of throwing things, I flopped down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Odd enough, I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part of Your World**

**Chapter Three**

Father and Draco headed off to the World Cup, leaving mum and myself home together. I wondered if Krum would talk with them about me. Why would he, really? He probably forgot of my existance altogether. I wouldn't blame him of course. Where anyone else was concerned, I didn't exist. To a busy Quidditch star, I'm sure I was nothing but a faded memory to him by this time.

The vision of him was still burned to my brain though.

I hadn't told anyone that I met him. Mum and dad thought I was fraternising with the Muggles, and that's really all they needed to know. They didn't like it and I didn't care; I was sure Elaine was worried for me by now though. My windows were still charmed closed so I couldn't sneak out, and one of the portraits on the walls were bound to sell me out if I tried leaving the front exit. I was one with the house for the time being, and I hated it.

"Druella will be spending the weekend." Mother told me while she and I sat in the foyer one afternoon. Druella was her mother. "You know what's expected of you."

"Of course." I said, sipping my tea. "You want me to shut up and pretend I don't exist so _Nana Druella_ doesn't get suspicious. I get it."

She scanned me over for a moment before nodding her head. It had never been she and I alone together for a long period of time, so this was awkward. Terribly awkward. Spending time with your mum wasn't supposed to be so... Scary, was it? Scary in a sense that it wasn't at all scary, but just weird. That made sense.

Her tea cup clanked against the plate as she set it down, still watching me. I felt like she was searching for answers to something, like she was trying to find out where she went wrong. Why wasn't I magical? How could she produce such a terrible, terrible disgrace to both to Malfoy and Black name? I could've reminded her that it wasn't just her fault that I was what I was. Father helped too. It was both of their faults.

That would definitly ease her grief.

Lips parting for a moment, as though she was about to speak, mum closed her mouth again and took sudden interest to her twidling fingers laid upon her lap. My brow raised, watching her, and I curled up on the seat. Before I knew it, mum was shaking violently, and flew herself out of the room with a loud sob.

I pretended not to hear it, it was better that way.

Leaning back against the sofa, I closed my eyes and thought. Things would be so much different if I was born like the rest of them. I would be at the World Cup with father and Draco, I would be in my Third Year of Hogwarts, a Slytherin and bringing pride to my family name. ...I actually resented them for creating me as what I was. An outcast, invisible, _Squib_.

Jumping up, glaring at particularly nothing, I headed to my room and slammed the door.

I spent my time there for the rest of the weekend, and made sure that my grandmother didn't catch that I was still alive. I overheard some of her's and mum's conversations, Druella liked to bring me up a bit, talking about how mum always wanted a daughter and how it was a "righ' shame li'l Dela died." But, not really paying attention to what else they spoke, I tried to occupy myself as best as I could when one was Prisoner to their own room.

As Druella left, father and Draco returned home, earlier than expected. They brought news of the Irish winning, despite the fact that Krum caught the Snitch; Draco glared at me as soon as I walked in to greet them.

"Oi, you." He sneered, pointing. "I had a chance to meet Viktor Krum, the git obviously didn't have much sense. He mentioned _you_. Why would Krum, a skilled Seeker, mention some filthy little Squib?"

It was obvious he was upset that Krum didn't want to be best mates with him right away, and I was glad it ticked him off that I was mentioned. Actually, quite honoured that Krum remembered me.

"Really? What did he say about me?"

Draco brushed past me, I huffed.

"Hey! What did he say?"

Father gripped my shoulder, turning me to face him. "How did you meet Viktor Krum?"

His gaze was stern, and I suddenly felt vulnerable.

"I met him in the cafe." I answered truthfully, less confident than I wished I said it. "He and I chatted, he walked me home."

Daddy dearest was mad at me, that much was obvious. He growled something about secrecy and me not being alive, that the Minister was there when Krum brought me up, and instantly began questioning daddy about me. His reply wasn't very rational, it was so on-the-spot that he hardly remembered just what he told him.

"If people find out that you're alive! -That I have a Squib for a daughter!-"

"Lucius, please." Mum grabbed his arm, looking at him to try to calm him down. He never really was angry like this, always a bit on edge, but never full-out yelling. "I'm sure no one else will know."

His eyes darted from mum to me a few times before he sat himself down on one of the longue chairs. I watched him, suddenly scared and I didn't know why. I felt like something awful was about to happen. Daddy seemed so mad that, it wouldn't shock me if he pulled out his wand and _Avada Kadavera_'d my arse right then and there to ensure the whole Wizarding World that he did _not_ have a daughter, that she was indeed dead. Some story would be said that Krum was seeing things, probably going bonkers, and the Malfoy reputation would be maintained. Simple as that.

I felt a lump grow in my throat.

"It will be hard a secret to maintain, Cissy." He glanced up at mother who gave a confused look. "Krum expects to see her at the Tournament."

Tournament? What tournament? What was going to happen?

Watching, I found myself playing with my hair to somewhat try to calm my nerves as he glanced over at me.

"You'll be going to Hogwarts."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part of Your World  
Chapter Four  
**

Wow, Hogwarts was pretty big. Well, despite the fact that I didn't really get to walk all around it, I walked through it to get up to the Dumbledore's office, which was so cool too. School wasn't in session yet, but teachers were still hustling and bustling as though it was. It was amazing, a real school.-A real magic school to be exact.

Then, I got to sit in a chair and watch father pace and explain the situation to Dumbledore. He didn't respect the old man, care for him, or tolerate him, but he said that he knew he would never tell a soul about the secret. I didn't see what was so evil about the guy. He reminded me of grandfather's in books I read, although a tad bit exaggerated. He had a long white beard with twinkling blue eyes peering out over his moon-shaped glasses, perched upon his crooked nose. And he smiled at me. The only person who ever really smiled at me like that was Elaine.

And perhaps Viktor.

I blushed slightly at the thought. He was my first friend, it was strange to think of him, strange as that sounded. And he thought that I'd be attending Hogwarts this year... Well, if Dumbledore was ten times nicer than father and Draco portrayed him, I would get to attend school somehow.

My hope shattered as Dumbledore spoke.

"Only those of magical abilities may attend."

He gave a sympathetic look in my direction, and for the first time in a long while, I felt like I was going to cry. Father would be furious, but I really couldn't care less about father. Viktor would know I was a liar. Sure, I never really thought I'd ever see him again, but... Suddenly I felt really bad if he found out about me really not attending Hogwarts.

"My dear, please don't cry."

But I was. I was crying and I couldn't help it. I was a Malfoy, had I no shame? Father stared at me, he almost gave an approving look, then looked back to Dumbledore, as though I had began crying purposefully.

"Surely, you cannot deny a crying girl."

"Lucius, I believe I have made things quite clear."

"M-Mister Dumbledore?" I stood from my seat, wiping my eyes. "Look, I um.. I normally don't cry. I'd say ask my father, but he wouldn't know. But I don't. I'm normally stronger than that, but right now... I really want this. I don't need to stay here to go to magic classes, or anything else like that. I could stay here and...and... Help out around the school. Um... You have a Squib working here, that's correct right? I could be his apprentice or something. I mean, I'm a Squib too... But I didn't ask for this..."

He looked me over, I felt like I was going to cry again. And Draco definitly lied. Dumbledore didn't seem completely nutters or anything like that. He seemed reasonable, and if he accepted me, than I would find him even more reasonable, likeable. I could see that he could see that I was not like the other Malfoys. Sure, I had a sense of pride to me, but otherwise... Well I wasn't as judgemental as them, or... Evil. I mean, I could be mean, but I've seen them all get even meaner.

Looking down, I fiddled with my fingers, listening to his shifting movements, and father's breathing. Finally, the wiseman spoke.

"Mister Filch could gladly use help, I am sure."

I wasn't sure how it happened, but I found myself around the other side of the Headmaster's desk, hugging him and thanking him. It was, perhaps, the happiest moment of my young life. And even father looked pleased, praising me as we left the castle, the grounds, and into the little village of Hogsmeade to disapperate.

I would be attending Hogwarts. I would get to go to the fantastic, amazing, beautiful school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, despite not learning the practice, I at least got to go, and that was treat enough. To think, a young Squib going to Hogwarts!

Promising myself that I would be the best damn apprentice Mr. Filch ever had, and that I wouldn't even complain, I beamed on about getting to go to Hogwarts. Draco didn't seem to thrilled about it though, saying that he would not associate with me while at school. Not like that bugged me, he didn't associate with me while we were at home either. The thing that bugged me a bit though, was that father forbid me from spilling out to Draco's friends, the Slytherins, that I was his sister. I shrugged it off, of course, I shouldn't really care that much.

Mother came in my room that night, as I sat in front of the mirror, trying to do something with my boring hair. She grabbed a bejeweled comb from the table, and ran it through my long, blond locks. Odd. She simply smiled, as I stared at her as though she was insane through the mirror, and continued to comb through my hair, eventually making it a long, thin plate down my back.

"What's this about?" I asked after she tied a green ribbon around the loose hair.

"We don't spend much time together, do we?"

"The fact that I disgrace you seems to send the thought of that away, doesn't it?"

She ignored me, again, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking my over in the mirror. I could see she was crying, like she did every time she and I were alone together, but this time she was also smiling.

What. The. Bloody. Hell?

I stared and then stood from the seat, announcing, "I'm going to bed."

She kissed the top of my head and left the room.

...for the second time that day, I cried.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part of Your World**

**Chapter Five**

My bags were packed, I was ready. For the first time in my life, I'd be riding along the Hogwarts Express. I'd always dreamed of doing it, but being a Squib, well I was sure certain I'd never have the change. But... There I was, standing at the platform, looking over the large, scarlette engine, boarding the train.

Students swarmed the place, greeting each other, stopping the trolly before the train even started. It was awesome. All these kids, all these people, witches and wizards, completely unaware of me and my problem. I loved it. Some random girl, older than me, smiled at me, and I smiled back. It was so different, so amazing, so...

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

A boy carrying a plant looked at me. I looked at him, kind of sorry that I yelled at him. The poor boy looked pretty scared, almost. But I wasn't scary, not always at least. Besides, he was obviously older than me. Maybe by a year or so.

"S-sorry." he stuttered. Awww...

"Hey, no problem. I'm Adelaide."

Wow, way to be forward, Dela.

"N-Neville."

Neville... Neville... Longbottom? Eh, he did seem to fit Draco's discription.

"Nice to meet you, Neville. Hey, um, mind if I sit with you?"

He looked less started and gave me a friendly smile.

"Sure."

He moved to a compartment where a girl with long red hair sat, looking over a book about Quidditch. She looked up, smiled slightly, and then looked back at her book. She seemed to be my age, which was nice. I would be meeting someone my age.

I think I was too excited.

The girl's name was Ginny. She was a Weasley. I scowled at that, she glared. It wasn't my fault. I was grown to... Not like her family. Father said they had more children than they could afford, and Draco said they all lived in one room. I felt kind of bad for them, but they were badmouthed around my house. I guess I was being judgemental, I shouldn't have been.

She was in my Year and asked why she never saw me around school before. I told her there were many students around school, and I mainly kept to myself. They asked what House I was in, and automatically I replied Slytherin. They both stared, giving me this hostile look, I frowned.

"Hey, not all Slytherin's are bad."

Maybe I should have said something else. Like Ravenclaw or... Hufflepuff.

"What's you're last name?"

"Er..."

They both looked at me. I wasn't sure if I should tell them my real last name or not. Hell, why not though? I mean, why not bring more weight on mummy and daddy's and Draco's shoulders. A Malfoy. Another? A daughter! Oh my, what a thought.

"Malfoy." I replied, smirking slightly. It would spread instantly.

"Malfoy?"

I nodded, folding my arms. "You might know my brother. He's your Year, Neville. Draco?"

They both stared. I was sure they would kick me right out of their compartment right then and there. They were my first school friends though. No matter how weak it'd sound, I spoke in a sort of pleading down and smiled.

"I hate that git though. Draco's a right pain in the arse."

That seemed to make them happy.

"You're alright, Dela."

Cool. I was alright.

We sat and chatted the entire ride to school, and I was starting to not see why I believed my family's judgings on the Weasleys. Or even Neville. They seemed like nice people, really nice people. They accepted me, even if I was a Malfoy. A name I was starting to hate too. My family really seemed to be such jerks. I mean, I knew it before, the way they treated me, but they didn't have any right to talk bad about anyone else.

They had a Squib daughter for crying out loud! And that's not even the worse part, they acted like she was dead. DEAD. They told the entire world I died, and played it like I was. They ignored me, silently hated me, and suddenly, mummy dearest thought things would be okay because she braided my bloody hair!

"Dela, are you, er, alright?"

Ginny looked at me worriedly, I waved it off.

"Yeah, sorry, just thinking."

She smiled at me. I smiled back. She and I could be good friends. And I was sure, when the time seemed right, maybe I could tell her the truth.

The train stopped, the pair looked at me like, "Why aren't you in your robes yet?" I shrugged, and told them to go on while I changed. They said they'd see me around school, and hopefully they wouldn't.

Lying to people I started to consider friends would really bite me in the arse some day.

I waited until the train was almost empty before exiting myself, weaving through the crowd looking quite lost. I pulled my hair over my shoulder, petting in in a sort of vulnerable way, and looked around with wide, grey eyes. Until I saw someone familiar. A tall, dark haired man wearing dark robes with dark eyes. He was Snape. I knew him, because he was around my house a lot. Sure, he never saw me, but I saw him.

He seemed to look me over, stare for a moment, and I just stared back curiously. What else was I to do?

"Adelaide! Adelaide!"

Someone gripped my arm, yanking me away from the crowd. Their nails weren't properly tamed, their sleeve was ratty. I looked up to see a man with equally ratty, browinsh hair, wild eyes, and he seemed to be muttering under his breath. I followed along though. He knew who I was, so he had to be someone I had to go see right?

Eh, maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part of Your World**

**Chapter Six**

"Arrived earlier, you should've... Damned Malfoys think you're all higher than the rest... A little girl they sent me..."

I was pulled along into the castle, listening to the mummblings this man was full of. I deduced that he was none other than Argus Filch, the caretaker guy, and he had a cat that seemed to follow at his heels no matter what. She was a ratty looking old cat, just like everything about Mr. Filch was, ratty, but I didn't really say much.

After taking the train with Ginny and Neville, I decided not to let my family's thoughts on things be my thoughts on things. I decided not to judge before I got to know people, because I right well hated people judging me whenever they heard the word "Squib." My parents, my brother... They all judged me for being different, well, I wouldn't do the same.

Intentionally.

Draco called all the teachers, spare Snape, nutters. I couldn't help but somewhat agree with him. The man constantly garbled under his breath, or to his cat, and had yet to look at me. You'd think the man would be sympathetic, being a Squib himself, knowing the torment, but no. He hurried me along, saying something about last minute preparations and accomodations for the arriving schools.

Of course, I just followed. I said I'd be the best damned apprentice he ever did have, and so I would be. I'd be perfect. Not even being a Squib could stand in my way of doing this job- Inadequetly of course, seeing as I was working at a magic school, but.. Not entirely awfully done.

"Keep up, keep up."

I was. I was right on his heels. Right on his cat's heels, at least. The thing wouldn't let Filch out of her sight. No... She actually seemed to be keeping a closer eye on myself. Red eyes too. How odd a colour for eyes of any species. I took notice to her eyes, and hardly noticed anything else, not even that we were in some dungeon-like quaters, and I was appointed to a little room.

There rested a four-poster bed and a small dresser. It was underground, so there weren't any windows, but there was a tint to it that looked like there was water above it. I was under the black lake, which gave me the odd feeling like I was drowning, and it was rather cold, but I didn't mind. The blankets were a plain emerald, to fit my liking, I guess, and the pillows were plain white, my trunk rested at the end of my bed with all of my things in it. It wasn't as lavish as I was used to back at home. But the people were ten times a hell of a lot nicer, so I couldn't care less.

Despite the fact that I wasn't there to attend school, I wondered if I would make friends around my own age, or just friends in general. My best friend in the entire world was Elaine. ...Elaine. I wondered if she was worried about me. I snuck out the night before I left to give a proper goodbye. She was so happy to see me, she hugged me tight and held me, like a mother would. A real mother. After telling me how worried she was, I told her that I'd be attending my brother's prestigious school and I wouldn't be back until summer. Although sad, she was also happy that I was finally being treated well, as an equal to my brother.

"Bless you, Dela." She slid a muffin before me, pouring my cup of tea. The shop was closed just for my visit. "You'll write me, I hope."

"Of course I'll write you. Who else would I write?"

She smiled warmly and grabbed my hand. I really missed her.

We didn't spend much time in my room, so I hurried back along to keep up with Filch as we went to go fix the last minute settings for the arriving schools. We had to make sure the stables were ready for the Beauxbatons horses, that the food in the kitchen was prepared for the meals, that the House Elves were working up to par, and that everything was just in order.

Everyone seemed to be situated in the Great Hall where Filch and I stood outside of. I listened to all of the chatter, the laughter, the welcoming of the newcomers into their Houses. I couldn't help but wonder if Ginny and Neville wondered where I was. Were the scanning the tables to see if I was there? Were they worried? I envied them to be out there and sit with their friends (imagine that! A Malfoy envying a Weasley and a Longbottom.), but I promised I'd be the best apprentice, and I would be, so I had to try and not care.

"Madame Maxime."

My head shot up immediately. Then higher and higher until my eyes rested on the face of the largest woman I had ever laid eyes on. She was a giant, undoubtly, but civilised, and... French. Giving a curt nod to Filch, then looking me over for a moment, she opened the doors to the Great Hall and started in, followed by tons of girls dressed in the same blue uniforms, with little cloaks and skirts. They were pretty, I admitted, and I sort of envied them too.

"Igor."

I looked over. This man was a creeper, no doubt. His teeth were all.. Off, and he wore tons of fur. His dark hair was straggly, and his facial hair needed a good trim. His eyes were guilty, like he was up to something. I was weary of him..

"Dela!"

I then looked to the right of him. It was Krum. He wore his overgrown, fur coat too, and was beaming at me. As if on impulse, I hugged him. There were gasps from around me, some sort of whispers like "You don't touch KRUM!" But he hugged me back and gave a sort of chuckle. I smiled up at him, but before we could get whisked away in one of our conversations, the Grand Hall doors opened, and the boys from Durmstrang flooded in, followed by that Igor guy, and Krum- Who said we'd catch up later.

Filch followed suit, following after them, so I did as well. Watching them walk, use their staffs, and everyone whisper to each other about "Oh my God! That's Viktor Krum!" I grinned slightly at that, then looked around at all the children in their uniforms, sitting together and enjoying each other's company. I wanted to take a seat as soon as I saw Ginny's red hair, as soon as I saw Neville awkwardly leaning over to talk to someone.

Someone.

"Merlin's beard, is that Harry Potter?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part of Your World**

**Chapter Seven**

Pouting, I sat against the back of the door, arms folded and glaring at that red eyed cat. The hallways were empty, barren, and Dumbledore was going on about a tournament. The tournament father told Krum I'd be attending. I got scolded for just barely whispering that Harry Potter was there. It wasn't my fault some people had super-sonic hearing and turned around to stare at me. I didn't intentionally bring attention to myself.

It didn't matter either way, I was in trouble and had to sit out in the hall until the meeting was over. Filch said something about if people got in trouble, he'd sent them to me, and I'd have to walk them to his office. Wonderful, because I knew where that was.

I tapped my toes against the floor and the cat hissed at me.

"Sorry," I muttered, folding my arms and leaning against the door. This was boring, I wanted to head back to my room and take a nap after that long train ride. I needed a good night's sleep. "Wonder what time he expects me to wake."

I also wondered if Krum and I would get to spend some time together. He was good to talk to, I enjoyed his company, but I knew we'd probably not be allowed to mix. He'd probably question about why I wasn't at class or some other thing, and then... Oh, I don't even know. How was I supposed to pull of the charade that I was in school? How was I supposed to talk to Ginny and Neville like I was actually a student here, when I wasn't at the classes Ginny and the Slytherins of her year had together? Wow, I really didn't think things through sometimes. ...ever.

Sighing, I folded my arms and looked down at the cat. Mum wasn't too fond of animals, so we never really had them around the house. I held my hand out to it, to pet it, and it just stared at me with those creepy red eyes. I tried smiling at it, and made a sort of coaxing noise towards it, but it just stared in return. It... She... Her... Whatever the cat was. I really didn't remember the name Filch was muttering to her, so lovingly, soothingly. You'd think he and that cat had some sort of relations.

Ew.

Suddenly, the doors opened and out were shoved twins. Ginger twins who were grinning ear-to-ear and calling back out to Filch. I stood and looked them over, they stopped and looked at me.

"Well, lookey here, George."

"Looks like we've got another student out here who's in trouble, Fred."

"Indeed it does."

"I'm not in trouble." I said, folding my arms. "I'm in charge of you. So, let's bring you guys to Filch's office."

They both looked at each other, and their grins grew wider.

"In charge-"

"-Of us-"

"-she says."

Both of them stood on either side of me, linked arms with mine and started down the halls.

"H-hey, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

We rounded the bend, and they mock tipped their hats to ghosts floating passed, never stopping to answer my questions. Was this some weird joke? I would not be handled like this. I was a Malfoy, for crying out loud. They were not permitted to touch, no matter how Squib-ish I am. And if didn't matter if they were slightly adorable, they had no right!

And I made that quite well known. I skidded to a stop and refused to budge no matter how hard they tugged on my arms. I pulled away from their grasps, hands on my hips and proclaimed my Malfoy status, my superiority to them, and that they would be heading to Filch's office now, or else.

"Or else?" They chimed in unison.

"Or else."

"Or else what exactly?" One of them asked, I didn't know either of their names, so... Twin 1.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I smirked and pointed them forward. "To Filch's office."

They just leaned on each other, arms around each other's shoulders, and looked down at me. My head remained held high, glaring at them both to assert the fact that I meant business, and that I would not muck up my job.-Nor would I sink to telling them my reasons for keeping it, I still had my Malfoy pride.

Whatever the hell we Malfoy's had to pride ourselves with.

Obviously not much, from what these twins were saying. They started in on me being a Malfoy, joking and teasing, and I just stared. They were Weasleys, so they claimed to be, so they had to be Ginny's older brothers, Fred and George. She mentioned them.

"Our Ginny!"

"Friends with a Malfoy!"

They mockingly held their hands to their hearts.

I glared.

"Shove off! I'm not like my ruddy family, so you can march your damned arses to Filch's office now or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll...?"

Blinking at the new voice, I turned around to see a tall man in all black behind me. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and a long dark cloak. He was Snape. I knew he was Snape, so that must've meant that dinner was over.

"Weasleys," he jerked his head to the side. "To Mr. Filch's office."

Shrugging, they made one final comment about seeing me around or something, then headed off. I shrugged as well and looked up at Snape with a brow raised. He just seemed to look me over, this sort of smugness about him.

"So you must be the _deceased_ Adelaide." His voice was laced with sarcasm, smugness, and it ticked me off. "How joyful your family must be to realise their long lost Adelaide is now living."

I simply stared.

"Um, okay."

"Pray tell, why am I meeting you for the first time, Miss Malfoy?"

"Why not?"

"Such tones won't be held with authority."

"I'm not a student." I said simply, covering my yawn with my hand and shrugging slightly. "And you did start in on my first, Mr. Snape."

And I brushed passed him, unsure of what he wanted to confront me with, or why he did it to begin with. Whatever, I was tired, and he was a friend of the family's, sort of, so I just forgot about the meeting altogether. And about meeting back up with Filch. I headed back down to my room, dressed in my nightdress and collapsed beneath the emerald quilt, hoping to Merlin that I didn't have to awake too early the next morning.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part of Your World**

**Chapter Eight**

The next morning, I was a zombie. Filch came banging on my door before the sun even dared to try and rise, and I was removed from my comfortable bed and forced to change with only five minutes given to me to do so. As soon as I was finished, my hair still wild and everywhere from just waking up, I had to rush down the hallways after him as he listed what exactly needed to be done.

Restock the cauldrons for Potions class... Feed the animals in both Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures classes... Bring the box of feathers up to the Charms room... Polish the crystal balls for Divination... Bring out the brooms for flying lessons... The list went on and on to the point I was positive that he wasn't making me help him, but instead shoving off all his duties onto me. Taking advantage of a Malfoy? He just had to wait until my father heard about this... Yeah, like "daddy dearest" would really care..

"Keep up, keep up..." He muttered under his breath, cradling that cat of his in his arms.

"I am, I am.." I made a face behind his back, holding the oddly heavy box of feathers. I wasn't exactly a morning person, and even less of one when I was forcibly taken from my bed to go and do work. I mean, I guess I did ask... Beg... For this job, to be at Hogwarts, but I didn't think it would be this much work, or this much miserable work. Whatever though, it did beat hanging around the manor and pretending like I didn't exist. It was nice to actually be around people.

People who stared as I walked passed them in the halls. People who whispered about the odd girl who wasn't in her uniform yet. I held my head high when I passed these particular people though, I didn't need to explain myself.

"Dela!"

I looked over my shoulder to see Ginny running my way, smiling. She looked confused for a moment.

"What's with the boxes? Aren't you going to breakfast?"

"Uh.. Not yet. I have things to do." I said quickly, still walking along to try and keep up with Filch. "Got in trouble, so I've got an early morning detention on the first day of school. Daddy will be so pleased."

She laughed a little, walking along-side me. As much as I appreciated having her to walk with, I wished more than anything that she'd go run along to breakfast without me. I considered her a friend, but I couldn't let her know what I was and why I was really here. She'd probably be horrified or something, she was talking to a SQUIB. ...though, I heard the Weasleys were such a huge blood-traitor family, maybe she wouldn't mind so much...

"Honestly girl, stop your socializing!"

"Sorry, Ginny. I'll catch up with you later." I rolled my eyes in Filch's direction and walked into a classroom with him, leaving my redheaded friend behind.

As I rounded into the classroom, Filch was staring down at me, a nasty look on his already grotesque face. He pointed a jagged nail at me, stepping closer. I backed up, fixing the box in my arms,

"Your job here is not to talk to the students, I'm sure your precious daddy told you this. Now, you'll risk having your oh-so gigantic secret exposed the more people you speak to." His cat hissed at me as he finished speaking.

"Oh, Argus, there you are with those boxes. A-ah, Merlin! You must be Adelaide, the Malfoy girl. So nice to meet you."

A very little man walked over to us, smiling warmly. I halfheartedly returned the smile to the Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick, and placed the box of feathers up on one of the front desks just as he directed. He asked if I could set them out, one to each chair, and told Filch he could run along. I knew my duties for the day, he didn't need to walk me around. As soon as Filch left, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, Professor." I thanked him while setting out feathers. "He's not the most... Welcoming bloke."

Flitwick laughed a squeaky laugh and charmed his chalk to write something up on his board. "You'll learn to tolerate him, Miss Malfoy."

"Dela's fine, sir." I placed the final feather down, and looked over at him. "And everything's all set up for you. Good luck with your class, I guess."

"To you as well, with dealing with Mister Filch." He gave another sort of giggle, having me grin as I left.

Smaller children were walking to enter the classroom as I was leaving, and I took them as First Years. They were all so excited and bubbly, anxious to learn whatever they could about this new and magical world they were apart of. In a way, I felt the same. Hogwarts was an entire magical experience on it's own, no matter how you were raised, I just wish I could've experienced it from the beginning, like these First Years could. I wish I was learning all of this new and inviting stuff, and had a wand of my own to perform it all with. What exactly made those brats special anyway? ...especially the Muggle-borns.

No, I didn't share the views of my family on blood-status, at all. I couldn't, seeing as I was what I was. In fact, I hated Mudbloods for entirely different reasons. At one end, I envied them. They were the exact opposite from me. They were magic from a line of non-magic folk, where I was non-magic from such pure-blooded lineage. I was a disgrace, where they were held higher in the eyes of their families. I hated them, because I should've been given the magic they were born with, rather than them. If anyone deserved magic, it was a Squib. ..maybe not Filch, but certainly myself. I know, it seemed like I didn't care that I disappointed my family, that I was different from them, but it hurt more than I let on.

I did the work I was assigned all throughout that day, before taking lunch from the Great Hall and going to eat it over in one of the courtyards. Students were out there reconnecting and sharing tales of their enjoyable summers. I eavesdropped on a lot of conversation concerning the new TriWizard Tournament thing, the World Cup, and the big attack. Of course, I was curious about that. I hardly focused on my food, and listened to what they said about the dark mark and the Dark Lord and his followers. I guess that's why father and Draco came back to early.

On a lighter note though, Hogwarts food was a million times better than anything we had back at home. Sure, I couldn't share the whole experience and eat it among the students in the Grand Hall like everyone else, but it was still enjoyable nevertheless. And the scenery was beautiful. The sky was so blue, the grass was so green, everything was...

Dark.

"Guess who." he gave a velvety chuckle as his hands covered my eyes.

"V-Viktor?"

When I could see again, I saw the famous Bulgarian sitting beside me on the ledge, smiling. I couldn't not smile back. Seeing him brightened my day immensely, although more than I showed him. I merely gave him a smile and a quick hello.

"Enjoying your stay around Hogwarts?" I asked casually, like I had been here for years already.

"Yes, very much. It is.. Much nicer and bigger here than our castle." he explained in his thick accent. "And the people are much nicer too."

I smiled a little and took a sip from my pumpkin juice. "I guess it depends on who you talk to."

"Vat about you? How are your classes?"

"Fun," I said, maybe too quickly. "I'm, uh, learning a lot."

"I'm putting my name in the Goblet." he told me. "I'm hoping to win this competition."

"I hear it's dangerous."

"I can handle it." He paused. "I hope that you vill support me?"

"ADELAIDE!"

I cringed at the sound that meant my break was over, but nodded to Viktor.

"Sure, I'll see you later though." Maybe.

Standing, I grabbed my stuff and ran off to finish my work for the day, then, hopefully, to go take a long nap.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part of Your World**

**Chapter Nine**

I stood by the door of the Great Hall, leaning casually against the frame and biting my lip. The room was darker than usual, the only light emitted was from the large, stone Goblet in the center of the room. The Hall was positively packed with every student from every House and school. My job was to stand by Filtch and make sure no one got out of line, that the Weasley twins didn't play any pranks, and basically just that everything went smoothly. I could handle that of course, easily, but did I want to? Since I would be the one who had to clean up whatever mess the twins made, or whatever else went array, I suppose I did want to- If only to save myself the trouble.

Going to Hogwarts seemed to be more work than it was worth. Sure, I was hanging around a bunch of students, learning a bit how the Wizarding World worked, but I was hiding a huge secret and doing so much manual work, it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that students could easily do my job in just a flick of a wand, and yet I had to do everything the Muggle way. The Squib way. Maybe I was ungrateful, I don't know, but how would any person in their right mind feel about being a slave to these witches and wizards where they can do these things so easily and skillfully where I was left to envy them.

I sometimes regretted ever pleading to come here, to work here. I missed home, which was saying a lot since that meant I missed being ignored my mum and dad, and having to sneak off to get some sort of comfort at Elaine's café. I missed that café, at least I felt like I actually belonged there. The only person I really fit in with was Filtch, and I absolutely loathed him. He did anything in his power to make my experience even more miserable. One would think that a fellow Squib would understand, you know? He'd be sympathetic and try to make it easier because he knew the pain, the shame, but no. No, in face he did whatever he could to make it harder. The bitterness and envy had consumed him. Was that what I had to look forward to? Maybe I should've just given up on the Wizarding World as a whole. Marry a nice Muggle man, have his Muggle children, and get a boring Muggle job. Forget all of this wonderfulness existed, all this excitement and wonder and beauty and MAGIC. Forget Viktor.

He caught my eye from across the room and give me his famous smile that made me instantly feel the need to return it, no matter what kind of mood I was in. It was weird, but all the while I said "Muggle husband" and "Muggle children" I pictured "Bulgarian Quidditch player husband" and "Viktor's children." The thought made my face warm up and I couldn't really place why. It was silly. All of this was silly. Viktor was just a really good friend who I was lying to because I yearned for his companionship.

Whenever I could get a break from the copious amounts of work Filtch was forcing down my throat, I was able to sit and relax with Viktor. We would escape together, myself having to be the appointed guide since he was new to the castle, having to pretend I knew exactly where I was going. We sat out by the Black Lake a lot, laughing and joking, although neither of us were really big talkers. He asked about my classes and I had to make things up, stories based off of things I overheard in the halls; making up long, fantastical lies about classroom mishaps and the latest pranks of the Weasley twins. ("I was there! It was so funny to see the look on Snape's face!"). He would chuckle and I'd ask him about his enthusiasm for the Tournament, which set him off. He wanted to be a Champion, he wanted to win. It wasn't really a popularity or eternal glory thing for him, since he was the greatest Seeker in the world at the moment, but he felt like he had to prove something to himself.

"I vant to do it for me." He said, skipping a rock off against the water's reflective surface. "And for you too."

"For me?" I asked, trying to skip a stone myself and be cool, but failing miserably, which made me laugh.

He walked behind me and helped me position right, telling me to flick my wrist a certain way and bend my knees as I threw the stone. I felt weird with him behind me, butterflies breaking free from cocoons and doing funny little tricks all throughout my stomach, making little bumps erupt over my skin as his warm breath tickled my neck.

"You listen to me." He said with a smile, pulling my arm back and motioning for me to let it go. I did, and the stone skipped three times against the water. "And you vill cheer me on not because of my fame, but for friendship."

Dumbledore got in front of the crowd and everything hushed. He gave a little speech about eternal glory and how dangerous the tasks will be. I half-listened, wondering who the champions would be. There was too large a gap between the numbers of students to even begin to wonder, all of Hogwarts, then Beauxbatons, then Durmstrang. Oh, well, they had to be at least seventeen so that narrowed it some- Still not enough to pick out clear names. Everyone was anxious to see who would be chosen, and I could feel myself get excited as well. I wasn't really sure about these games, what the tasks would be like or anything else like that, but they were bound to be entertaining.

I looked over the crowds of students again, there were so many different hair colours and robe colours and everything. Who would get chosen? Mrs. Norris hissed at my feet but I just kicked her away, earning a grunt from Filtch. My eyes were dancing over the blue flame coming from the goblet, then to a mop of ginger hair who was also watch the dancing flame.

I felt bad that Ginny and I didn't really spend that much time together. I really liked her a lot. She was funny and smart, but she was too smart. She noticed I was never in any of the classes with her, I never ate dinner with the rest of the students, and she was so persistent with her questions. I could easily tell her that I was a Squib, and maybe she would understand, but that tiny sliver of Malfoy pride made it hard. Hard to openly express, "I am a Squib, it's okay to be a Squib! I don't disgrace my family or anything, no!" Even if she would accept me, saying it out loud left a bitter taste in my mouth, as if I was some sort of failure. Draco would surely agree with that.

The whole time I was here, the only things he had to say to me was to leave him alone, tell Ginny to leave him alone (apparently she was asking questions about me) and for me to leave Viktor alone. I was sure he had some sort of mancrush on Viktor, who he so affectionately just called "Krum," and that was why he didn't like him hanging around him, but apparently Viktor had been asking about me also. If only they knew how uninteresting I really was. Mysterious, secretive, yes? But only to hide that I was what I was. They wouldn't want to bother with me if they found out that I was non-magical.

"From Beauxbatons: Fluer Delacour!"

A pretty blond girl got up as her name was called, the other girls congratulating her,b ut secretly hating her- Jealous of both her beauty and her new fame.

"From Durmstrang: Viktor Krum"

A loud applause broke from the Slytherin and Durmstrang section. Catcalls and whistles, chants of "Krum, Krum, Krum!" all broke through the air. I couldn't help but find myself jumping up and down and clapping happily for him, screaming, "Woo! Viktor!" I wasn't sure if he heard me or not, but I knew he was happy. He had a chance to do this for himself, to make him happy. And I was happy, maybe too happy because I was still dancing while Dumbledore called out Cedric Diggory to be the Hogwarts champion, and even when everything got so quiet while the gentle-looking man called out angrily to the silence, "Harry Potter?"

Oh, but that didn't matter to me. I couldn't wait to congratulate Viktor.


End file.
